Such devices can be used in particular in the form of so-called disconnect systems to decouple parts of the drive train in a motor vehicle with switchable all-wheel drive, so that on two-wheel drive the connection between the primary axle or the drive unit firstly and the secondary axle secondly can be interrupted at least partially. Alternatively coupling arrangements of said type can also be used in a vehicle with hybrid drive to separate the main gearbox from the combustion engine during electric operating mode in order to prevent power losses and minimize noise. Also a drive train decoupling can be provided for an electric drive on the secondary axle.
DE 40 02 053 A1 discloses a coupling system of the type cited initially in which one axle shaft can be decoupled selectively from a differential gear by means of an axially displaceable selector sleeve. In idle mode, power losses caused by trailing drive of differential gear components can thus be reduced.